headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
JLA 4
"Invaders from Mars" is the title to the fourth issue of the ''JLA'' ongoing comic books series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Grant Morrison with artwork by Howard Porter and inks by John Dell. It was colored by Heroic Age and lettered by Ken Lopez. The story was edited by Ruben Diaz. This issue shipped with an April, 1997 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Although greatly weakened, Superman begins to deduce that the Hyperclan members are actually Martians. As such, he determines that the Green Kryptonite that has been crippling him is just a psychic projection, with psychosomatic consequences. Breaking through the mental programming, Superman regains his strength and bursts free of his restraints. While Superman and Protex go toe-to-toe, the rest of the Hyperclan's plan quickly falls apart. The Martian Manhunter finally reveals himself. He has been masquerading as Armek ever since the League were first captured. The real Armek is still out in the desert with ZüM. The Manhunter deactivates the Flower of Wrath, then takes care of Primaid. The rest of the League revive and blast their way through the top of the tower onto the surface. Flash sets up a ring of candles to contain Armec, allowing Green Lantern the chance to knock him out with a ring-generated 16 ton weight. ZüM tries to take out Aquaman, mistakenly believing that he will be easy prey. Aquaman uses his telepathy to affect ZüM's basil ganglia (inherited from a species' marine ancestors) to give him a seizure, ultimately incapacitating him. Wonder Woman and Primaid take to the sky. Locked together in combat, Wonder Woman ensnares her in the Lasso of Truth, forcing Primaid to assume her true Martian shape. She then power-dives back to the surface and knocks Primaid out. Superman continues fighting against Protex. Heat vision vs. Martian vision proves pointless and Protex tries to cocoon Superman within his malleable form. Superman drills deep beneath the earth with Protex then lays him out with a good old fashioned haymaker. While all of this is going on, Batman manages to capture A-Mortal and Zenturion. He brings them to the center of the citadel where the other unconscious Hyperclan members have been deposited. Although they have defeated the Hyperclan, they still have a Martian invasion to deal with. Protex had already alerted his Martian Armada to leave the "Still Zone" and begin attacking Earth. From Z'onn Z'orr, Superman broadcasts a global message to the citizens of Earth. He tells them what they are dealing with and how to defeat them. The people of Earth heed Superman's inspired message of courage and band together to repel the Martian invaders with the one element available to just about anyone - fire. The Martians are forced to retreat back to the Still Zone. With the threat of alien invasion alleviated, the Martian Manhunter uses his powers to lobotomize the Hyperclan. He forces them to assume humanoid shapes and seeds them back into the population where they can now exist as productive members of the human race. Though bereft of their Martian identities, each of them feels as if there is now something missing from their lives. Now that the JLA are officially reformed, they need a new base of operations. They use the wreckage from the old Justice League Satellite and erect a citadel on the moon. This headquarters is now the Justice League Watchtower. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links Category:JLA Vol 1 Category:1997/Comic issues Category:April, 1997/Comic issues Category:Ruben Diaz/Editor Category:Howard Porter/Cover artist Category:John Dell/Cover inker Category:Grant Morrison/Writer Category:Howard Porter/Penciler Category:John Dell/Inker Category:Heroic Age/Colorist Category:Ken Lopez/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries